


Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flustered!Alex, Maggie appears in minimal clothing, Maggie is a little mean but in a good way, Mutual Pining, Noonan's, Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, So does Alex, Undercover, but like be prepared for the end when it gets slightly angsty, for a little while in chapter 4, it mostly isn't, it's not very angsty, so it turns out i was lying when i said it's not very angsty, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex gets a new neighbour. This neighbour may or may not make Alex lose concentration at work.Loosely based on this au prompt:‘Our flats are opposite each other and your kitchen window faces my kitchen so we always see each other making coffee at 3am’





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet neighbourhood which was something Alex liked. Her job was already filled with loud noises often deriving from gunshots and explosions. She needed her home to be at least somewhat peaceful. And for the most part it was. Not many people moved in, not many people moved out. It was mostly old people too so there were no screaming children around to distract her. That is why Alex was surprised to witness a moving van right beside the apartment building opposite to hers. A couple of people were carrying in furniture but Alex had no way of knowing if one of them was going to be her new neighbour. She saw a long haired man wearing a Metallica shirt and somehow got the idea that this was maybe not the type place he'd move to. The other person she saw was also a man. He had shorter hair and looked like he could actually belong there, with his button up shirt and khaki pants. She also caught a glimpse of a woman but only saw her back very briefly. She came to the conclusion, it was one of the latter two. 

Alex noticed the van leaving quite quickly. The new neighbour obviously didn’t have a lot of furniture. She decided it was better not to introduce herself. For all she knew, her new neighbour could be a creep and she didn’t want anyone asking her about the details of her job. She hadn’t acquainted any of her current neighbours so why should this one be different?

\----------

 

Alex woke up to her alarm. It was six o’clock in the morning, the time she normally woke up at to get to work. She did what she normally did and ended up in her kitchen searching for coffee. Still feeling drowsy, she prepared her coffee slowly and when she was done, she opened the curtains in her kitchen letting natural light in. She sat down and placed her coffee on the table. 

She glimpsed out of the window and couldn’t help but notice that her new neighbour also had her curtains open and that she was also making coffee. She was pretty, very pretty and luckily she hadn’t noticed Alex’s staring yet. She had dark hair and the oversized NCPD t-shirt she was wearing made her look adorable. She looked sleepy and Alex wondered if she too had spent her night not being able to fall asleep. Alex continued looking at her neighbour moving in her kitchen before realising what she was doing was creepy. She was being the creepy neighbour. She turned her gaze away and focused on the coffee she was drinking. She had more important things to think about than a cute neighbour making breakfast in her oversized t-shirt. 

After a while, Alex found herself looking again. Her neighbour had sat down and was now patiently taking small sips of her coffee. She turned her head so she was facing Alex. They were now directly looking into each other’s eyes. Alex realised what was happening and felt herself blushing uncontrollably. However, they did not lose eye contact. Her neighbour smiled knowingly making her dimples visible. Alex gasped softly. She was beautiful. Alex gave a delayed response to the smile and quickly turned her head away. She was now simultaneously grateful and discontented of the fact that their apartments were so close to each other. She couldn’t help but look again and sure enough, her neighbour was smirking at her. 

Alex stood up from her chair and hurried to the bathroom. From now on she was keeping her curtains closed. She didn’t need to look at anyone who made her blush like a schoolgirl. 

Later at the DEO, she caught herself thinking about her new neighbour, who had dimples and probably a very sparkly pair of eyes, which may have caused her to unwillingly smile.

“Why are you smiling? Are you okay? You’re not going crazy are you?” Winn asked.

“What? No. I was… thinking about my new gun,” Alex answered.

“Okay,” Winn said smiling. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Winn looked scared and in Alex’s opinion, rightfully so.

Alex spent the rest of her day trying hard to keep herself on the task. It wasn't the first time a pretty girl had made her smile, but it was the first time the said pretty girl had distracted her from her work. She was Alex Danvers, a highly skilled agent for the DEO. She did not get distracted by pretty girls who smiled at her. Or did she?

\----------

It was a new day. A new, cute neighbour free, day. Alex did her normal morning routine until once again ending up in her kitchen. She made her coffee and without thinking, she opened her curtains. Upon seeing her neighbour, she discerned the mistake she had made by opening the curtains in her kitchen. It was her new neighbour. 

This time, wearing very tight shorts and a small t-shirt. 

Alex’s jaw dropped and so did the milk she was holding. Her neighbour sure did have a nice ass. An ass Alex should definitely _not_ be looking at.

“Get it together Danvers,” she told herself out loud. 

And what was worse was that her neighbour had witnessed the whole thing. The look on Alex’s face and the dropped milk. She had to have done this on purpose. Her neighbour was now innocently smiling at Alex fully aware of what she had done. Alex was annoyed at how pretty she looked while causing her great pain. This girl was going to be the death of her. 

Alex was irritated, but she was not about cave in and close the curtains. No. Alex Danvers did not give up. Was her neighbour only doing this to tease her? Who could be so cruel? The NCPD shirt from yesterday suggested that she was law enforcement. Maybe her work wasn’t exciting enough so she made innocent people like Alex forget they could breathe. She was going to come back with something equally awful the next morning. 

Two could play this game and her neighbour was in for a surprise.

Alex sat down attempting not to look at her neighbour. She failed in her mission and decided she could easily steal a quick peek of her neighbour when she wasn’t looking. She was a trained agent goddammit. She turned her head ever so slightly and her eyes landed on her neighbour’s back. She looked for a couple more seconds before turning her head again and concentrating on her coffee. Alex looked at her watch and realised it was time to leave. She looked at her neighbour once more before only to be met with her neighbour’s smiling face. Had her neighbour been looking at her?

“Stupid detective dimples,” Alex muttered. 

Alex was surprised at her own nickname invention but it did suit her neighbour rather well. Her neighbour’s dimples crept into Alex’s mind for a minute or two before quickly leaving her apartment. It was the first time in a long while that she was running late.

\----------

Alex was prepared. This time, it was going to be her neighbour’s milk dropping to the floor. She had found a pair of shorts that would definitely make her neighbour look twice. She did the things she usually did during her mornings impatiently before heading to the kitchen. To her disappointment, she found that her neighbour had not yet started making her morning coffee. So Alex started making hers. She hated what the woman had done to her. All these gay thoughts in her head distracting her at work. All her neighbour's fault. 

She looked out of her window every few seconds. She desperately wanted to see her neighbour’s reaction to her less covered body. She was going to get payback.

Or was she? Because as she witnessed her neighbour walk in wearing no shorts _at all_ , she started doubting herself considerably. She was wearing underwear that barely covered anything making it clear she had gone further than Alex had. And Alex noticed this. Still, it seemed that her neighbour had not expected to see Alex fight back. They both looked surprised upon seeing the other and Alex was extremely glad that this time she wasn’t holding anything that could easily spill. Alex’s neighbour was the first one to smile. She stared at Alex making her blush. If her pretty neighbour was staring at her she would certainly also stare at her pretty neighbour. They looked at each other for a while before sitting down, not losing eye contact. Her neighbour continued smiling while slowly drinking her coffee. She was clearly pleased with herself.

Alex wondered if she could make her blush like she had done to her. It wasn’t going to be easy. Her neighbour obviously had the upper hand. Just today, when Alex had planned her grand entrance in clothes that would make anyone gasp, had her neighbour one upped her by coming in in her underwear and t-shirt. Alex was going to need to approach this differently. It was childish but Alex did not like losing. 

\----------

“Agent Danvers, are you listening?” J’onn interrogated.

“Huh?” 

“This is very important. I can’t have my top agent daydreaming while I tell everyone about the details of this mission.”

“I was not daydreaming.”

That was a lie. Alex had most certainly been daydreaming. It had been an accident. She really had not wanted to think about it, but it had still crept into her mind anyway. What it would be like to actually touch her neighbour. In Alex's mind, touching her felt electric, her skin was soft and smooth, her eyes were sparkling. She thought about what it would be like to have her arms around her neighbour’s waist. What it would be like to kiss her...

“Then what did I just say when I was talking about the hellgrammite?”

“That we need to find the closest source of DDT, because that is what it needs?” Alex took a guess hoping she was at least in the right direction.

“Alex, you killed the hellgrammite a long time ago. Unless you wish to go back in time, we are not fighting the hellgrammite again.”

“Why did you ask me about the hellgrammite then?” It dawned on Alex that this had been J’onn’s way of catching her in her lie. “Oh.”

Alex had decided she now hated her neighbour more than ever. She had caused Alex to end up in an embarrassing situation. She could only hope she hadn’t lost all of her credibility. She was going to get her beautiful neighbour back. Maybe.

\----------

It was a new day and Alex started it by thinking about giving up and just accepting her defeat to her pretty neighbour. She clearly had an effect on Alex and Alex wasn’t sure she could ever have the same effect on her. Yes, she had gazed at Alex intently but Alex doubted she spent time at work thinking about her like Alex did. This was new. Alex wasn’t someone who gave up but the circumstances required Alex to change. 

Once again, she sauntered to her kitchen and reached into her cupboard for a cup. She made her coffee and opened the curtains while preparing to show her defeat to the pretty neighbour. Sure enough, her neighbour was standing in her kitchen, this time wearing a crop top and boy shorts. Her outfit made Alex's stomach do flips but she made sure she didn't give her neighbour any suggestive looks. She smiled at her neighbour as to show she most definitely appreciated the abs that her neighbour flaunted. 

Her neighbour almost pouted. She was clearly disappointed Alex had not decided to continue their game. She gave Alex a questioning expression while moving closer to her window. Alex left the room to get a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down two words and couldn’t help but feel like she was in a goddamn Taylor Swift music video. She held the paper against her window so that her neighbour could read it.

‘YOU WON’

Her neighbour smirked at her and also left her kitchen before coming back with her own set of paper and a pen. Alex saw her quickly scribble down something on her piece of paper before lifting it up to her window.

“NO. YOU GAVE UP’

Alex smiled at the words and shrugged at her neighbour. Well, she wasn’t wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of fast paced but I hope it's still okay. Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misconceptions happen, but they might actually talk to each other this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** signifies pov change.
> 
> The first pov change goes back a few moments. I hope that isn't confusing.

Maggie was exhausted. She had once again spent her whole night working on a case and she hadn’t gotten any closer to figuring it out. Now, she was sitting in her chair at work feeling quite unaccomplished. Maybe it was the new apartment she had just moved into? Her new apartment. Her new neighbour. The corners of Maggie’s mouth turned upwards slightly as she thought about the aforementioned individual. However, she quickly realised what she was doing and made a miserable attempt at restricting her smile turning it into more of a grimace.

“Alright there Sawyer?” her colleague queried. 

“Mmm,” Maggie answered. “Yeah,”

She was definitely alright. She had a pretty, flustered neighbour who looked very cute while blushing. However, her identity was still a mystery. For all she knew, her neighbour was a homicidal maniac. She didn’t look like one, but she could be. A homicidal maniac with really nice legs. Maggie grinned again. She had been surprised by her neighbour’s payback. Pleasantly surprised. She couldn’t say she hadn’t had vivid thoughts about her neighbour’s pants dropping like the milk she had been holding just a couple of days ago. Needless to say, Maggie had been disappointed by her neighbour’s show of defeat yesterday. Losing pieces of clothing was not something she was opposed to when pretty girls were involved. 

Maggie hoped her neighbour’s curtains would stay open in the future, even though she had technically given up. She could still enjoy making her neighbour blush right? It wasn’t like she had a girlfriend or anything. Maggie wasn’t good with relationships. The last one had ended with her ex calling her hard-headed, insensitive, obsessed with work and borderline sociopathic. She didn’t need a relationship to have fun and she and her neighbour were only clearly having fun.

\--------------

Maggie heard her alarm go. She grunted and reached over to shut it down. She got up slowly and rubbed her eyes. It was a new day so a new cup of coffee was needed. She made her way to the kitchen expecting to meet her neighbour’s eyes through the window. Sure enough, she was there, making coffee, looking adorable in her pyjamas. She looked very cute for someone who had given up. Maggie refused to believe that no thought had gone into her outfit. 

Her neighbour turned so that they faced each other. She gave Maggie a gentle smile and sat down on her chair. Maggie smiled back and started making her coffee. They exchanged small looks every now and then and Maggie was sure she could feel her neighbour’s eyes on her when she wasn’t looking. She eventually also sat down and gazed at her neighbour noticing that she had left her chair. She was now reaching for something in the top shelf making her shirt hitch up a little. And oh mt god, were those abs? Maggie cleared her throat and shifted her gaze elsewhere. Then she thought, “What the hell. I’m never going to meet this woman anyway.” and looked at her neighbour again. Her expression must’ve told her neighbour what she was thinking because she received a smirk in return. 

Maggie was perplexed. Was the game still going on? Were they now showing off their muscles to each other? If yes, she was totally down for it. They looked at each other for a while longer, exchanging smirks that could hold many meanings before her neighbour looked at her watch and left the room swiftly. It was also Maggie’s turn to leave. She was currently working on a case that involved a dead alien from Starhaven and what better way to feel useless than spend a day at work than figuring out absolutely nothing about the case.

She didn’t have many leads and frustration was getting over her. She was sitting in her chair at work, just like yesterday, hoping she would think of something. Just something. It didn’t have to be anything big. Something big enough to get her case moving though. When nothing came to her mind, Maggie sighed and leaned back in her chair. She picked up a pen and started twirling it in her hands. Her hands were usually full of work, and she enjoyed it. Why was this case being a bitch?

“Stuck detective Sawyer?” lieutenant O'Donnell asked. Maggie winced and immediately straightened up in her chair. 

“No. Just thinking,” She answered slightly wary.

“Well if you’re not doing anything useful, get some paperwork done.”

“Uhhh.”

“What was that?” 

“I said yes...sir.” 

\--------------

Maggie was glad it was Friday. Although she knew she was just going to spend her weekend working on the Starhavenite case. It was also the last day of the week she was going to have very real eyesex with her neighbour, unless they both woke up at the exact same time during the weekend. She traipsed into her kitchen quietly while pulling on a shirt.  
Her neighbour wasn’t in her kitchen yet so Maggie began making her coffee. She glanced at her window every few seconds as to check if her neighbour had arrived yet and it didn’t take long. She smirked at Maggie and blushed slightly when she noticed Maggie wearing a very short shirt again. However, her eyes were moved elsewhere as she left her kitchen leaving Maggie puzzled. She returned quickly enough, but with a blonde woman. 

Maggie looked at them for a while and realised they probably knew each other well. They spoke to each other with ease, smiling and laughing. Her neighbour did still glance at Maggie a couple of times but perhaps not in the same way as before. The blonde woman was gorgeous. Maggie couldn’t help but hope they were not dating. They could just be very close friends. Or sisters? There was still the possibility that she had been flirting with a girl who was in a relationship with this other woman in her kitchen. That had never been Maggie’s intention. She hoped she hadn’t made neighbour uncomfortable. Although, by the looks of it, she hadn't.

***

It was Friday, another week gone by. Although this week had been interesting for Alex. With her new neighbour flirting with her even though they had several feet between them. Alex had to admit she had been enjoying it. Her neighbour was undeniably hot. 

Alex got up and made her way to the kitchen. Her neighbour was already up, now making her coffee. Alex smirked at her and received a smile back. She liked her mornings a lot more now. Alex felt herself getting lost in her thoughts before hearing someone knock on her door. She stood up and opened the door to find Kara with a box of donuts, half of which were gone. 

“Hi Alex,” Kara smiled. “I thought I could bring over some donuts and we could have breakfast together. I know we’ve both been busy and we haven’t spent much time together.”

“Sure. If I can steal one before you eat them all,” Alex said playfully.

“Hey! I only ate half of them,” Kara yelled as she came in.

\--------------

Maggie thought that maybe it was best to stop wearing clothes that revealed her skin so much. She didn’t want to intrude on whatever her neighbour and her blonde friend had. She had sincerely thought her neighbour was also in on it. That their playful smiles were more than just being friendly. Maybe she had been wrong after all. 

She wore sweatpants this time. She got out of bed and walked into her kitchen expecting to see her neighbour. She was right. She did see her neighbour, whose look could only be described as confused. Maggie smiled at her rather sadly before sitting down. They glanced at each other a couple times but Maggie avoided the flirting. 

***

Alex was confused. She had come in fully expecting her neighbour to walk into her kitchen only wearing panties and a t-shirt. Instead she was now looking at her neighbour who was dressed in something far from what Alex had been expecting. The flirty smiles were also gone. Had Alex done something wrong? Maybe her neighbour had gotten into a relationship and was no longer interested in the banter that had been going on between them. Alex witnessed a sad smile to which she responded but she was unsure. Unsure of what had happened. Still, Alex couldn’t help but think that the person her neighbour was possibly dating was very lucky. 

Alex spent the day at work thinking about this. She was concerned. She wanted to know if her neighbour was no longer interested in their thing or if Alex had done something wrong. After all, Alex was kind of new to the whole thing. She had only just realised she was gay around six months ago and none of her relationships had lasted long. She blamed her job for that. Her excuse was that she couldn’t have people finding out about the DEO. The truth was that she was scared, but she denied it because Alex Danvers did not get scared. 

“Agent Danvers we’ve got new intel about who killed the Starhavenite last week. Are you listening?” J’onn questioned.

“What? Yes, I’m listening.”

\--------------

It was Saturday and Alex started her day with a shower. She decided it was a good idea to get her coffee coming before putting on clothes so that she could get her coffee immediately after she was done. She walked into her kitchen and did not expect to see her neighbour drinking coffee in her own kitchen. Alex had forgotten to close the curtains the night before. Her neighbour glanced at her and it looked like her neighbour had choked on her coffee but Alex couldn’t be sure. Alex chuckled softly as she realised how short the towel wrapped around her actually was. Her neighbour gazed at her and did not even try to be discreet. After realising her position, Alex winked at her neighbour causing her to smile and blush

Maybe she hadn’t done anything wrong? Then what had happened? The idea of her neighbour being in a relationship seemed less feasible now. Alex had quite liked the way her neighbour had reacted. Maybe she should appear in only a towel more often. 

***

Maybe Maggie’s neighbour didn’t have a girlfriend after all? She had just appeared in her kitchen wearing nothing but a very short towel and _winked_ at Maggie. It had been quite a surprise to say the least, maybe even accidental? The wink hadn’t been accidental though. That much Maggie was sure of. Maggie continued her day in a slightly more elevated mood. Her thoughts might have wondered into her being there, right next to her neighbour as she was in nothing else but a towel. What it would have been like if the towel had dropped on the floor. What it would feel like to touch her. 

\--------------

Alex was disappointed to not have seen Maggie on the Sunday, especially after their little interaction. But today, she was prepared to face her neighbour. She hoped they would be back playing their game as they had been in the last week but she couldn’t be sure. She started making her coffee as she found that her neighbour hadn’t quite arrived yet. This time she was wearing a t-shirt and boy shorts which wasn’t quite the same as wearing nothing but a towel but she did expect to get some type of reaction out of her neighbour.

She sat down and glanced over to her neighbour’s apartment. It became clear that it was Alex’s turn to choke on her coffee. Her neighbour was not wearing a shirt this time. She was wearing a sports bra and some boxer shorts. Alex couldn’t help but stare as she felt the air get hotter. Her neighbour smiled mischievously. Obviously this had been a planned attack. Her neighbour looked like she worked out and this was completely fine by Alex, (It wasn’t).

Alex quickly jugged down her coffee and attempted to not give her neighbour the satisfaction of her looking. She had a job to do. An important job. Her phone buzzed distracting her from her thoughts. 

_“Alex. I want you to go investigate a crime scene related to the killing of the alien from Starhaven,”_ J’onn spoke. 

_“I’m on my way. Give me the address."_

***

Maggie was very pleased with what she had caused in her neighbour. Maggie had to admit that her neighbour also looked good in minimal clothing. Maggie was also pleased with the fact that she had found a very prominent lead on the Starhavenite case. Finally something. 

Maggie noticed her neighbour hurrying out and attempting not to look at Maggie. It was cute. Maggie was still curious of what she did for a living. Her body suggested something similar to Maggie's own job but then again, she could just be a person who enjoyed exercise and accidentally bruised up her upper arm. Maggie left her apartment and approached her crime scene determined to find something. 

She walked closer and closer only to realise it had other people. And one of those people looked eerily familiar. This person was looking down at a piece of evidence in concentration. Maggie was slightly amused. Of course she was on a crime scene, her crime scene. 

"What are you doing at my crime scene?" Maggie queried. 

"What do you mean your crime scene?" her neighbour raised her head and her eyes widened. "Oh. It's you."

"I'm detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD, science division," Maggie said while holding her badge up.

"Agent Alex Danvers, FBI."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while. I had a shit ton of school work this week. I hope this chapter is okay. Anyways, thank you for all the nice comments on the last chapter! You can follow me @sanveers if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a bit different than I had originally planned. I hope it at least somewhat makes sense. Thank you for all the support!

“So… you’re a cop,” Alex uttered.

“Yeah and this place is within my jurisdiction,” Maggie answered matter of factly.

It was a parking lot, now filled with people who apparently were FBI officials. The DEO knew it was possibly the murder site of the Starhavenite that went by the name of Amara. Also, it appeared that they were both going to ignore their week long game of ‘who can make the other more flustered by wearing little to no clothing.’

“Your jurisdiction ends where I say it ends.”

“I’ve seen you in your pyjamas agent Danvers. I’m having a hard time taking you seriously.”

Alex blushed slightly, took a step closer and opened her mouth. She had trouble getting anything out. Maggie’s eyes were dark with intensity but also surprisingly sparkly. Alex wasn’t sure she’d ever seen a face that beautiful before. After a few seconds of staring, Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed and Alex cleared her throat. 

“I work for the government, I could ruin your career in a matter of minutes,” Alex did her best to keep a straight face and sound serious but it seemed like Maggie could see through it. 

“Are you threatening me Danvers?” she asked sounding amused. This question was followed by a smirk.

_Dimples. Oh my god the dimples._

“I might be. Get off my crime scene,” Alex was pleased with herself. She had sounded confident. And maybe a bit rude? Uh. Why was she concerned with whether she was rude towards the woman who made her forget half of the words in the English language?

It was Maggie’s turn to step closer. She looked Alex in the eyes. Alex swallowed but kept up the eye contact. Alex was not about to lose the last pieces of credibility she had. 

“Make me.”

Alex’s eyes widened but she remained silent. Maggie smiled again clearly fully aware of what she had caused in her. Alex took a few seconds to regain her ability to speak but she was ready. Fight fire with fire right?

“Gladly,” Alex responded giving a small smile back. 

Maggie looked away for a second and bit her lip. Alex couldn’t tell if her comment had fazed Maggie. Alex hoped so. She had to admit she didn’t hate the tension growing between them. She had never felt anything like this. Behind the threats it was playful. At least that’s what it felt like. It felt like flirting. Maybe it wasn’t, maybe Alex was just delusional.

“So, are you investigating the Starhavenite case too?” 

This was not what Alex had been expecting. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“Then you know this is where she was killed and that it wasn’t a human who did it.”

Alex nodded in response. Truth be told, she had no idea of who the perpetrator had been. Maybe Maggie had useful information, but she wasn’t about to tell a NCPD cop she knew more about the case than her. 

“You should still get off my crime scene,” Alex said as she found that she couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Fine, since you're so adamant about it. Won’t stop me from working on the case though.”

Alex hadn’t thought Maggie to be the type of person who gave up. Maybe she had something in mind. Something that did not require a week old murder scene.

“I know Sawyer.”

Maggie started leaving but she still had the same shit eating grin on her face. It didn’t feel like victory to Alex. Alex let out a sigh, tried to convince herself that Maggie did not give her butterflies and tried concentrating on the evidence again. However, it didn’t take long for the detective to turn around, saunter back and meet Alex’s eyes again. 

“What is it detective? I thought we agreed this is my crime scene?” 

“We did not and I was just going to ask you if you’d like to drink coffee with _me_ some time.”

“Oh. Uhh,” Alex replied, maybe sounding too confounded. She blushed.

“To talk about the case I mean. I might have some information you need and I bet you could help me too. We could work together.”

“Right, yeah. Of course.”

“Was that a yes?”

“Yes.”

“You live in 412 right?”

“Um yeah,” Alex answered. “So… Thursday?”

“Thursday morning?” 

“Okay. I’ll pick you up around 7. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Sure,” Alex answered still a bit confused.

“Great. Can’t wait to make you blush again,” Maggie said mischievously as she left the scene for the second time, leaving Alex flustered.

***

What had Maggie done? Was it a date or was it not a date? Either way, Maggie was going to have coffee with a beautiful woman on Tuesday. Or was it Thursday? Maggie reached into her pocket for her phone so she could confirm the date only to realise that they had not exchanged numbers. Why had Alex told her she would _gladly_ make her get off the crime scene? There were a million thoughts in her head going on about Alex. Maggie shook her head and proceeded to make herself calm down. Still, Maggie couldn’t help but wonder if Alex was even actually FBI. 

This was just Maggie’s way of gathering information. It was not a date. She had to concentrate on the case. Did Alex believe it was a date? Probably not since she _had_ told her it was work related. Although, she had blushed and they had done what felt like flirting. 

She had got some information from the crime scene. Like that the murder had probably been commissioned by the new alien drug lord in town, one that had not yet been captured. Maggie was unsure of whether Alex already knew this, if she had noticed the markings on the wall, the off world ‘cigarette’ stubs, the skid marks. The parking lot wasn’t used frequently, it was a perfect place to commit a crime in, unless someone knew a crime had been committed there. The absence of other cars made identifying the cars that had left skid marks easier. 

\------------

It was Tuesday. Just another normal morning for Alex. She knew she had two more days until her coffee date with Maggie. Except it wasn’t a date, it was them teaming up to solve a case. Nothing more. Harmless flirting did not mean Maggie liked her.

Alex decided to take a shower before drinking her morning coffee. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water relax her muscles. She wondered what Maggie was doing. Bad idea. Her mind was soon filled with images of Maggie in her sports bra and boxer shorts from last week. It was getting harder to ignore the heat pooling between her legs as she imagined what it would be like having Maggie right there, next to her. Alex’s hand slipped down from her hair. It went further down slowly, touching her abdomen, until reaching where she wanted it to be. She knew she shouldn’t have imagined it being Maggie touching her as she slid a finger through her folds not once, but twice. She shivered but didn’t get far.

There was a knock on the door.

Alex moaned in annoyance. Who the fuck was at her door on a Tuesday morning. She was doubtful of it being Kara as she knew Kara was interviewing Lena Luthor at the moment. She wrapped herself in a towel and made her way to the door. She opened the door rather aggressively. 

“Danvers,” Maggie pronounced. 

Her voice was slightly huskier than normal but it sounded like she was also surprised. She looked Alex up and down. It was one of Alex’s smaller towels again. 

“Planning on going outside like that? I’m sure no one would mind but maybe putting more clothes on is a good idea.”

“What are you doing here?”

Maggie looked confused, maybe even hurt but Alex couldn't tell. 

“We were supposed to go over the Starhavenite case remember?” 

“Thursday, We were supposed to do that on Thursday” Alex stated.

She had just a minute ago thought about being in the shower with Maggie and now she was having a conversation with her. Alex couldn’t help but wonder if it showed. If Maggie knew what she’d been doing.

“Oh. Sorry Danvers, I forgot to ask for your number and I somehow thought it was Tuesday.” 

“It’s okay, we can still go. Just, just let me get dressed,” Alex uttered. “You can wait here. If you want”

She pointed at her living room.

“Alright.”

Alex started walking towards her bedroom.

“Danvers.” 

Alex turned her head at the mention of her name. Maggie looked at her again, with a very mischievous grin on her face.

“You look good wet,” Maggie remarked teasingly.

Alex blushed, bit her lip and opened her bedroom door choosing to not answer Maggie’s comment. That was definitely flirting right?

***

Idiot. Why had Maggie said that out loud. Not a good idea. Getting involved with Alex would be a mistake. She wasn’t good with relationships. She knew that if this one began, it wouldn’t end well either. She'd just end up hurting Alex.

Maggie was mad that the sight of Alex in only a towel had made her brain stop working momentarily. She wasn’t even naked. What was this woman doing to her?

Alex had left her bedroom door slightly ajar. Maggie could see Alex’s arms for a second. That was before she moved forward and Maggie could see all of her. She gasped and looked away. What was she doing? Something clearly not appropriate. Why had Alex left her door open? Alex looked beautiful and Maggie wasn’t sure she knew Maggie thought so. She wanted her to know, but telling her was a no no.

Alex stepped out of her bedroom, dressed. She was waiting for Maggie to say something but Maggie stayed silent carefully examining Alex's face.

“So where do you want to go?” Alex asked.

“Uh. You decide.”

Maggie was distracted. She didn't really care where they went.

“Well, Noonan’s is pretty good.”

“Let’s go there then.”

Alex’s hair was still a little wet but it didn’t seem to bother her. They left the apartment together with Maggie wondering if the slightly open door had been intentional. 

 

***

Alex had purposefully left her bedroom door open and as they were leaving her apartment, she wondered if Maggie had seen her. She wanted to know if she caused anything in Maggie because Maggie caused a lot in her.

 

\------------

It didn't take long for them to get to Noonan's. Maggie ordered a cappuccino and Alex went with a latte. They decided to sit a bit further from everyone else and settled on a table near one of the windows. Alex didn’t wait long before starting with the case. This was a professional thing right? No reason to act like it wasn't. 

“So. The cigarette stubs suggest a certain someone you’re probably familiar with,” Alex started.

“Cyprus,” Maggie nodded. 

“We haven’t been able to figure out where he is _yet_ but you mentioned that you might have some information?”

Maggie fell silent for a second. She was once again looking at Alex's face. There was a hint of curiosity involved.

“You’re not FBI, are you?” 

Alex could tell it was a rhetorical question but she doubted Maggie knew about the DEO. That was impossible, wasn't it?

“You work for the DEO.”

Well apparently she was wrong. 

“What?”

“You work for the DEO.”

“You’re not supposed to know about the DEO,” Alex responded.

Maggie smirked. 

“Tell me what you know about Amara’s death,” Alex continued changing the topic.

Maggie smirked again as she clearly sensed Alex's unwillingness to talk about the DEO.

“She was a drug addict, owned Cyprus money and I’m sure you know he does to people who don’t pay up.”

“Do you have any info on where he is?”

“No, but I might know someone who does.”

“Who’s that?” 

“I prefer to keep my contacts anonymous.”

Alex sighed deeply.

“I’m sure you do.” 

“I’ll let you know when i have something okay?”

There was a comfortable silence between them for a few seconds. They glanced at each other briefly but otherwise they made sure they weren’t staring at each other. Alex took few sips of her coffee. Were they done here? It sure didn’t seem like it.

“So, how long do you have till your work starts?” Alex questioned.

“Uh. About half an hour.”

There was another short silence, but this one did not last as long as the previous one had.

“So did you often spend time half naked in your kitchen before you moved next to me?”

“Sometimes. But for different reasons than making my neighbour drop her milk carton on the floor.” Maggie smiled. 

“So you’re saying, that if you had an extremely attractive neighbour who happened to be wearing little to no clothes, you wouldn’t drop the drink you were holding.”

“Are you flirting with me Danvers?” 

“Maybe. Sawyer.”

“Well. I was very lucky to not be holding anything the day you walked in your kitchen only wearing a towel.”

Alex opened her mouth to respond but she didn't get to answer as someone stepped into Noonan's and called her name.

"Alex!"

Alex turned her head and noticed Kara walking towards her.

"Kara. I thought you had an interview with Lena Luthor?" Alex queried.

"I did. Then I decided to come in here for donuts. Who's this?"

"Right, this is detective Maggie Sawyer. Maggie this is my sister."

"Hi," Maggie greeted as she reached to shake Kara's hand. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kara responded. 

She was smiling and Alex couldn't figure out why.

"Well. I should be going. Don't want to be late for work. Can you give me your number this time? So I can text you about the case?" Maggie asked Alex.

"Yeah. Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Alex doesn't have a bedroom door in the show so I kind of remodelled her house i guess. Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie catch a bad guy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys. This chapter is a bit different but I hope it's still good.

“Ooh Alex,” Kara smirked. 

“What?” Alex questioned sounding annoyed. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt your date.”

“That. That was not a date. Why would you think it was a date?”

“No reason.”

“Kara, tell me.”

“I was just observing the major heart eyes you were throwing at detective Sawyer.”

Heart eyes? What was Kara going on about. There were definitely no heart eyes involved between her and Maggie. Why would she even suggest something like that?

“You observed wrong.”

“What about the way _she_ was looking at _you_?” Kara asked smiling.

“How was she looking at me?” Alex queried quietly before clearing her throat and pulling herself together. “What I mean is, that our relationship is purely professional.” 

“Okay Alex.”

Kara looked amused. She clearly knew there was more to the whole thing than Alex would let on. 

“You know that Starhavenite murder we’ve been working on? We were exchanging information.”

“So that was not the girl who lives opposite you? The girl you kept staring at the entire conversation last time I was at your place.”

 _What?_ So Kara had noticed. Alex’s jaw dropped slightly, her eyes widened, and she found herself unable to respond. 

“I… It’s not like that.” she stuttered. “We only work together. She doesn’t like me like that.”

There was a moment of silence. Alex looked at Kara fully expecting a snarky comment. Alex’s lovelife wasn’t a popular topic of discussion between them. Mostly because Alex didn’t want it to be.

“I mean she says things sometimes, but I think she says them to a lot of people.”

“Do you like her?” Kara asked gently. “You haven’t dated much lately. I know it’s not been long since you came out but it’s not a bad idea to get out there.”

“No… and you know what my job is, I don’t have time for relationships” Alex said, refusing to make eye contact with Kara. “I need to go.”

***

So it _was_ her sister. Maggie sighed with relief. She also found herself smiling as she walked down the street. Why was she relieved to have found that Alex’s relationship to this woman was not romantic? Why did Maggie care? It wasn’t like she wanted to date her. Or did she? Hopefully not. 

Maggie wished the inappropriate thoughts would stop when she was around Alex. Seeing her dripping wet, only wrapped in a towel didn’t help. She didn’t mind getting them when she was alone but it was different when Alex was there. Because she knew Alex didn’t have those thoughts about her. The blushing was cute but Maggie seriously doubted Alex was into her. Their flirting was nothing more than a bit of fun. 

They did flirt _a lot_ , which was something Maggie didn’t mind but it did affect her, maybe too much. The way Alex smiled at her, the feeling in her stomach when Alex had called her her attractive neighbour. This was not going to end well. The time she spent at work, imagining what it would be like to do things to Alex could have been used way more efficiently. These things involved Alex not walking straight the next day. 

\------------

“Agent Danvers. Any new information on where we might find this Cyprus?” J’onn questioned, distracting Alex from her thoughts.

“I have a contact who might know something,” Alex replied.

“And who is this contact?”

“Detective Maggie Sawyer from the NCPD."

“A city cop? And where does she get her information from?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? Do you trust her?” 

“Yeah, I do. She said she’d contact me when she has information.”

J’onn simply nodded before turning to Winn who was listening to the conversation closely. He asked Winn to look into where Cyprus could be before walking away.

“Soo,” Winn smiled

“What?” Alex asked eyebrows furrowed.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer huh?”

“What about her?” Alex questioned defensively.

“I’m just glad I finally know why you’ve been so distracted.”

Alex glared at Winn. Alex hadn’t been distracted. Maybe she had thought of Maggie once or twice but she was always ready for action. It didn’t disrupt her work.

“I haven’t been distracted. It’s not like that anyway. We work together”

“Sure. I mean the smiling and the deep sighs-”

“Say one more word and I’ll break your finger,” Alex interrupted.

“Alright, alright. I’m sure you were just thinking about your new gun,” Winn said with a slightly quivering voice.

“You bet I was.”

Why had everyone thought there was something going on between her and Maggie? 

\------------

After a day of searching, they still hadn’t found a possible location for Cyprus. It was getting frustrating. How could someone be so well hidden that even the DEO couldn’t find them. Alex was certain they’d find him soon though. J’onn had told Alex to go home after the clock had hit eleven.

Alex was ready to leave and had already stepped out of the building when her phone buzzed.

 **Maggie Sawyer:** i’ve got a lead if you’re interested

 **Alex Danvers:** yeah where are you?

 **Maggie Sawyer:** meet me in front of my apartment in 30

 **Maggie Sawyer:** and wear something nice

Wear something nice? What did that mean? Were they going to a party? Alex had a lot going in her mind. She also didn’t have time to think. She needed to go home, pick out a dress, and meet Maggie at her apartment. 

Alex hurried and made her way to her apartment. She got to her wardrobe and couldn’t pick a dress. Then contemplated calling Kara and asking her for help. Why was she so nervous? This wasn’t a date.

 **Alex:** can you come over?

 **Kara:** yeah sure. why?

 **Alex:** i’ll tell you when you get here

\------------

Kara flew in through the window quickly after Alex’s text.

“What is it? Is everything okay? Kara queried hastily.

“I need you to help me pick a dress.”

“Oh my god! You’re finally going out with Maggie!”

“No!” Alex responded. “I mean kind of, but not really.”

“What does that mean?” Kara asked sounding slightly disappointed. 

“She has a lead on the Starhavenite case. She told me to meet her in-” Alex looked up to the clock on her wall. “Ten minutes. And she told me to wear something nice.”

“Oh… Well I think the red dress you have looks great. Or the blue one.”

Alex went back into her bedroom and took both dresses with her. Then held them in front of Kara.

“So where are you going exactly?”

“I’m not sure. So which one?”

Kara looked at the dresses Alex was holding for a while, pondering which one she liked better.

“The blue one. Go with the blue one.”

“Thanks.”

Alex hurried back into her bedroom to put on her dress. She was excited. A chance to catch Cyprus and hang out with Maggie at the same time. 

“Will Supergirl be needed?” Kara asked.

“I’ll let you know if she is.”

\------------

“Danvers! You clean up nice.”

Alex blushed slightly.

“You do too, with the shoes and the hair and the...”

Maggie smirked and let out a soft chuckle. 

“Follow me,” Maggie said grabbing Alex’s hand. 

Alex felt her hand tingle at the contact. Maggie had surprisingly soft hands.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

They kept holding hands for a while and it felt nice. A little too nice. When they were about half way there, Maggie suddenly let go. Alex frowned at the loss of contact and unfortunately for her, Maggie saw her do it.

“Like holding my hand Danvers?”

Alex blushed again.

“Uh, no, I just… My hand was cold, uh, before you held it and then you let go and it got, um, cold again.”

Alex grimaced at her attempt of coming up with something.

“We should change that,” Maggie said while stopping.

“What?”

Maggie turned around, faced Alex and took both of her hands in her hands. She gazed at Alex who in turn gazed at her back. However, Alex’s gaze soon dropped to Maggie’s lips. They looked soft. 

“They don’t feel cold,” Maggie said quietly.

“What doesn’t feel cold?”

“Your hands. You were just complaining about them being cold.”

“I guess they warmed up while I was complaining.”

“I guess so,” Maggie chuckled.

They were still put, making no attempt to move forward. Now it was Maggie’s eyes that dropped to Alex’s lips. Alex noticed this and slowly leaned in. She could smell Maggie’s flowery perfume. It looked like Maggie was also leaning and soon they were only a few inches apart. Alex could almost feel Maggie’s unsteady breath on her face. 

“We should go. We’re almost there,” Maggie let out.

“Right. Yeah.”

***

What was Maggie doing? Now was not the time to kiss her neighbour. They were about to catch one of the biggest alien criminals and all Maggie could think about was how soft Alex’s lips looked. How beautiful she looked. Maggie had to accept that she was falling for Alex Danvers and there was nothing she could do about it. 

They approached a large building that didn’t look like much from the outside but Maggie knew what it contained. It was a red brick building with very few windows. She lead Alex inside while looking around. Her contact at the alien bar had given her the name she should use to get in but nevertheless, she was nervous.

Alex looked slightly bewildered as Maggie and her stepped into the building. They were greeted by a big man who was clearly not a human. 

“Name,” he grunted.

“Johanson, Katie,” Maggie answered quickly.

The man grunted again as he searched through his list of names.

“And who’s this?”

“My plus one.”

He stared at Maggie for a while, unsure of what he should do. Luckily, after a while he hesitantly opened the door behind him for Alex and Maggie. The contents of the room they ventured in were surprising. At first sight it looked like a normal evening gathering but once you looked closer, you could notice that about 50% of the people there were aliens. Very rich aliens. 

They got served champagne as they first walked in but both declined. They were there to do their job. To arrest Cyprus. 

“How did you find out about this?” Alex queried quietly.

“I have a contact who overheard his boss talk about a big gathering for the rich and powerful of National City.”

Alex nodded. Maggie didn’t want to reveal too much. He didn’t want his sources interrogated by the DEO.

“I can’t see him anywhere. Cyprus I mean.”

“Me neither. Let’s look around some more.”

They sauntered across the room, nearer the red chairs on the other side. Most people inside were gathered around small tables that were set up all over the room. Some sat on the sofas at the sides. There was a small dance floor too, but that remained unused.

***

Alex had no idea where Cyprus could be. Maybe there were more rooms they couldn’t access and he was hidden in one of them.

They walked around for a while, not really saying anything to each other. Until Alex noticed Maggie looking at someone intently. 

“There he is,” she whispered.

“How do we take him out?” Alex pondered.

Alex took out her phone and texted Kara. Now was a good time to alert the DEO of their mission too. 

Alex grabbed her gun but didn’t let anyone see it. Maggie did the same as they approached Cyprus. Alex could tell the three men around him were his bodyguards. They looked relatively easy to take out. 

Maggie gave Alex a nod signifying that they were on the same page. They moved as close as possible. Alex expected the bodyguards to become more alert but nothing happened, instead Cyprus talked to them.

“What can I do for you lovely ladies tonight?”

He looked very much human, apart from the fact that he was turquoise in colour. His hair was gelled back and you could smell his cologne from quite far a way.

“I don’t know. Depends,” Maggie uttered. 

Alex looked at her phone quickly before drawing her weapon. The building was now surrounded.

“Whoa, no need for weapons.”

“That’s true if you intend on coming with us without resistance, but I really doubt that,” Alex answered. 

Maggie also drew her weapon at this point. They were both aware of the swarm of eyes regarding them. It was a difficult situation, but not one Alex hadn't faced before. 

"Alex! Down!" Maggie yelled as she brought Alex down with her.

A gun had been fired by one of Cyprus's bodyguards. Alex shot him down quickly after being pulled down by Maggie. ¨

"Thanks," Alex uttered to Maggie just as Supergirl entered the building. 

They noticed Cyprus quickly running away from the scene but Alex was not about to let that happen. She ran after him leaving Maggie behind to observe the situation.

***

Alex had left Maggie alone. She was used to working on her own but she worried about Alex. She had gone to get one of the most infamous alien criminals by herself. Maybe she should've gone with her? Maggie's thoughts were stopped by Supergirl, who approached her flying.

"Where did Alex go?" Supergirl asked.

"There," Maggie responded pointing in the direction Alex had gone.

So Supergirl and Alex were on a first name basis. They knew each other. Maggie wondered if they were close. Maggie looked around and saw a number of DEO agents in the room. She decided to go after Alex. She knew Alex had Supergirl but still. She picked up her pace and headed ahead. She couldn't see anyone for a while.

After a few minutes of fast walking, she found Alex and Supergirl. They had a hold of Cyprus. No one else was close so Maggie believed all the bodyguards had been apprehended. Maybe she wasn't needed. It felt like it. 

"Maggie. We got him," Alex spoke.

"I can see that," Maggie replied rather coolly before raising her weapon.

There was a look of confusion on both Alex's and Supergirl's face. Maggie had been wrong. There was at least one bodyguard left who also had his weapon raised and it was pointed straight at Alex's back. 

"Don't you fucking dare," Maggie said as she fired her gun, hitting the bodyguard's leg. 

Alex and Maggie were now looking at each other. Alex looked rather relieved, no longer displaying confusion. 

\------------

It had been a successful op. They had caught Cyprus and were both still alive. They were now standing next to each other, outside, looking as Cyprus was dragged into a DEO car.

"I should've been the one to take him," Maggie finally said.

"You know we have much more advanced technology and-"

"I know," Maggie interrupted.

"Thank you though. For the second time." 

"You're very welcome."

Maggie was now smiling at Alex with her dimples showing, but Alex had the feeling that something was wrong. They were now almost as close to each other as they had been when Maggie had stopped to hold Alex's hands on their way there. 

"I owe you one."

"Yeah you do." 

Alex smiled again. Technically, she owed Maggie two but she was sure Maggie was willing to bend the rules a little bit. 

"I have an idea, of how you can pay me back," Maggie started as she moved even closer. "You know that bar by the-"

She was interrupted by Kara, whooshing into the conversation. 

"Alex. Are you okay?" she questioned sounding worried. 

"Yeah. Are you?" Alex replied. 

"Of course. Thank you for saving Alex, detective Sawyer."

"Yeah, uh, no problem," Maggie uttered.

Kara smiled at the two of them before leaving the scene. 

"What were you about to say?" Alex asked Maggie, sounding a little too desperate than what she would've hoped for.

"Nothing important. So, you and Supergirl are close, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I realised I'm not very good at writing action so sorry about that. Comments and Kudos are appreciated! I'm also sanveers on tumblr if you want to follow me


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to get over each other but that doesn't really work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one's full of cliches. I'm sorry.

Friday night. Alex was bored out of her mind. J’onn had given her the Friday off because apparently Alex was ‘spending too much time at work’. Kara had hung out with her for a while, but she had quickly been called to stop a robbery down the street. Alex didn’t normally go out much but she was seriously contemplating going to a bar and having a drink. Maybe, just maybe it would help her forget about Maggie for a second.

She couldn’t help but think about what happened last time they talked. Alex could swear Maggie’s eyes had dropped to her lips when she’d grabbed her hands. The scene played in Alex’s head multiple times before she forced herself to not think about it. 

But one thing would not stop rolling in her head. Maggie had started something about how Alex could pay back. Something about a bar but she had been interrupted by Kara. Alex knew she was being too hopeful for thinking that maybe Maggie had been about to ask her out. 

***

Maggie was falling for Alex. Which was not at all a good thing considering how close Alex and Supergirl were. She couldn’t help it. Alex was beautiful, brave and possibly the best agent in the DEO. Granted, she didn’t know the other agents but knowing Alex, she most likely was indeed the best.

She hated that she had a small glimmer of hope that maybe Alex felt something for her too. Maybe she hadn’t hallucinated the fact that Alex had leaned in when they had stopped on their way to get Cyprus. 

Maggie had to get her mind off of Alex. For that she needed alcohol. She opened the cupboard where she kept her scotch only to find an empty bottle. She had ran out of beer too. _Dammit._

Maggie reluctantly grabbed her leather jacket and left the apartment sighing. 

\------------

Alex had walked around for a while, looking for a bar to go to. She stumbled upon one that didn’t look too bad. Not many people were in but that was exactly what Alex wanted. She stepped inside. The brownish wallpaper was tearing off at some parts and the pool table had definitely seen better days but otherwise it was quaint. The bartender looked at Alex flashing a quick smile before getting back to work. 

Alex found her way to the counter taking a seat further away from the others.

“What will you have?” The bartender asked calmly. 

“Whisky. Please,” Alex answered. 

The bartender nodded and quickly got Alex’s drink ready. 

Alex looked to her left only to find some guy’s eyes glued to her. She turned her head back, slowly closed her eyes and sighed. _Here we go._

She wasn’t surprised to find him slowly approaching her after a few minutes. She took a sip of her drink and looked straight ahead hoping he would realise she wasn’t interested. She downed the rest of her drink quickly signalled the bartender for another. She was going to need it. 

“Hey,” he greeted slowly keeping his eyes on Alex.

“Look, I’m not really-” Alex started.

“The leather jacket looks great,” he interrupted.

He sat next to Alex making her sigh deeply again. She didn’t want this. Not right now. 

“I, I don’t really need company right now.” 

This didn’t seem to discourage him at all. 

“Sure about that? I’m great company.” 

“I’m sure you are but I’d still rather be left alone,” Alex responded slightly irritated. 

“C’mon baby, what’s your name?” he smirked. 

Alex rolled her eyes and decided not to answer. 

“I’ll start then. I’m Jake.” 

Alex looked at him. She was exasperated now. 

“Look. Jake. I’m gay. Can you just leave me alone?” Alex uttered.

He scoffed. Alex wanted to smash his head on the counter. 

“I’m sure you are.” 

Alex decided to once again ignore his comment. Should she just leave and find some other bar? 

“You know my place isn’t far from here.” 

Alex heard the door open and someone come in but didn’t turn to look.

“I’m not interested. I’m not into men and even if I was, I wouldn’t be into you,” Alex said.

“I bet I could change your mind. Give me chance.”

Alex sighed and looked away. 

“I promise you won’t regret it. Especially once you see my-” 

“Hi babe.”

He was interrupted by a familiar voice. Since when had Maggie called Alex babe? And how had she ended up in the same bar? These were two of the hundreds of questions going through her mind.

Maggie planting a soft kiss on her cheek didn’t make the situation any better. She felt the blush slowly grow on her cheeks. The spot where Maggie had kissed her was now tingling and Alex knew she would be unable to answer a question if someone were to ask her one now. 

“Detective Sawyer,” Jake said staggered. 

“Flirt with my girlfriend again and I’ll make sure you never get your badge,” Maggie spoke.

He nodded looking slightly frightened before leaving. Maggie then sat down next to Alex.

“I hope I didn’t overstep my boundaries there. You looked like you were bothered by him,” Maggie uttered quickly. 

“No,” was the only thing Alex could get out. 

The guy must've been at the police academy. Maggie threatening to stop him from getting his badge didn't sound ideal.

“Good. So what are you doing here Danvers?”

“My boss, he told me to take the day off and Kara left to fight robbers so I went for a walk and ended up here.”

“Kara fights robbers?” Maggie queried with a puzzled look on her face.

“What? I mean yes. Uh, but not that kind of robbers,” Alex answered realising her mistake too late.

“What kind of robbers does she fight then?” 

“Well. She’s a reporter so um, literary robbers. People who... steal other people’s article ideas. Yeah, someone has been hacking into her computer, stealing her articles and publishing them as their own.” 

Somehow Alex suspected this would not go through with Maggie but it was her own fault. How could she have let that slip.

Maggie looked at her amused, probably not buying what Alex was saying. 

“How does she fight them?” 

“Um, I’m not sure actually.” 

Maggie smiled at the answer. Alex replied to the smile before drinking drinking the rest of her whisky. 

She ordered her own drink and bought Alex another one. 

“How’s your week been?” 

“Busy.”

***

Literary robbers? What was that about? Although it was hard to think about when Maggie had just kissed Alex and Alex had blushed. On the cheek but still. 

“What about you?” Maggie questioned.

“Same. Busy I mean.”

Alex was still visibly flustered making Maggie question her choice. 

“Are you sure you’re fine with him thinking that we’re together?” 

“Yes. Yeah, thank you. He was getting on my nerves.” 

Maggie nodded, not fully convinced. 

“It didn’t look like he was leaving either. I was probably only a few minutes from breaking his hand so it was good that you, you know…” Alex continued. 

“Alright.” Maggie replied. “So, did you work with Supergirl on that alien kidnapping thing?” 

Was Maggie being obvious? She was. Alex was definitely finding out she was jealous. This thought was strengthened when Alex gave her a questioning look.

***

Was Maggie into Supergirl? Why else would she ask about her? And the ‘you and Supergirl are close, huh’ comment too. Why had she not seen it? The girl she was falling for was falling for her sister.

“Uh, yeah, I did,” Alex responded. “Why do you ask?” 

“I just… saw it in the news a lot this week.”

“Oh. Alright.” 

Maggie looked away and there was a moment of silence. How was Alex going to deal with this? Maggie falling for her sister. People always chose someone else over her and it was no different this time.

"What were you about say on the night we caught Cyprus? You know before Supergirl interrupted you?" Alex asked.

Asking this was risky but she wanted to know. She wanted to make sure Maggie didn't like her. 

"Oh. Uh, nothing important."

"Okay." 

Alex was disappointed. It was true. Even if Maggie had felt something for her before, she didn't now. They didn't speak to each other for a few minutes.

“So do you come here a lot or?” Alex started.

“Yeah, you could say so.” 

“Why did you come here today?” 

“Want to get rid of me Danvers?” Maggie chuckled but Alex didn’t.

There was another pause and Alex smiled shyly after a while. Alex didn’t mean that. She just wanted to know how they’d ended up in the same bar, the same night. 

“No.” Alex answered simply. 

“I needed to get over someone.”

Maggie’s eyes were now directly staring at hers. She wasn’t smiling, instead she looked mildly terrified. Which was strange because Maggie Sawyer wasn’t terrified, ever. 

“Did it work?” Alex queried quietly after a while.

“No.”

Alex gulped, contemplating on whether she should say anything. Maggie was there to get over Kara, or Supergirl. She didn’t know it was her. Alex was there to get over Maggie.

“I came here for the same reason,” she said finally.

“Did it work for you?” Maggie questioned. 

“No.”

“That’s a shame.”

Alex opened her mouth as to say something but quickly closed it when she found that she didn’t know what to say. The atmosphere felt more intense. There they were, pining over love they could never had. 

“Wanna play pool?” Maggie asked suddenly.

“Uh, sure,” Alex replied surprised.

Alex didn’t know what to expect, but she quickly realised that Maggie was horrible at pool. She couldn’t help but laugh at the face Maggie made every time she attempted to actually get a ball in one of the pockets. It was adorable but didn’t help in winning the game. 

“I would’ve never played pool with you if I’d known you were so good,” Maggie pouted.

“Or maybe you’re just really bad.” 

Maggie playfully hit Alex in the arm before continuing the game. This time she looked extra concentrated on what she was doing. 

“Look, you’re holding the stick wrong,” Alex uttered as she slid behind Maggie.

She froze for a minute as she realised what was happening. She was very close to Maggie. Too close. It took a second for Alex to retaliate. 

“You were saying?” Maggie said almost whispering.

“Right,” Alex coughed as she moved closer to Maggie.

Alex’s front was now touching Maggie’s back. She gently positioned Maggie’s hands as to show her the correct way of holding the stick. This meant pressing further into Maggie. Maggie felt soft, exactly how Alex had imagined it. She couldn’t help but notice that her hair smelled of vanilla. 

Her breath hitched as noticed the soft smile on Maggie’s face. The only thought going through Alex’s mind was that this was bad. She could not be standing this close to the very woman she was trying to get over. 

“Am I doing it right?” Maggie asked quietly.

“Yeah, just move your left hand a bit-” Alex proceeded to move Maggie’s hand. “-like this.” 

Alex thought Maggie was breathing different too. Or maybe she was just imagining it? The air definitely felt heavier. 

***

This was wrong. But Alex being so close to Maggie felt too good. She didn’t want to stop it. Maggie was barely concentrating on the game as she felt Alex whisper more instructions into her ear. They weren’t even kissing and she felt like every part Alex was touching was on fire. 

But Alex didn’t like her. She liked Supergirl, right? Maggie was being too hopeful in thinking that maybe Alex felt the spark too

With Alex’s help, she somehow finally managed to make the shot, but Alex didn’t move. She was still standing behind Maggie, pressing into her, making her suffer. 

“There you go,” Alex muttered finally moving away.

She looked flustered. Her cheeks were red, and she was clearly struggling with words. Maggie looked at her amused.

“Never been this close to a pretty girl before Danvers?” Maggie teased.

“Who said I thought you were pretty?” Alex shot back.

“The blush on your face.”

Alex smiled at Maggie and Maggie smiled back at her. It was sweet. It felt like something was going on between them. The flirting they’d done many times before hadn’t been as real. Maggie had enjoyed the hopeful flirting with Alex but this was different. 

"At least you finally got the shot," Alex said a little nervously. 

"Yeah, at least that happened," Maggie responded as she moved closer to Alex, once again closing their distance. 

She was now looking deep into Alex's eyes, trying to find objection to what she was doing. Unable to find anything, she smiled again, flashing her dimples.

"It's getting late. I should probably go home," Alex said.

"Yeah, Me too." 

***

What had just happened? Alex wasn't convinced Maggie liked her but there was a chance - albeit a small chance - but still a chance. Maggie's dimples never failed to make Alex feel things she wished she didn't. Not around Maggie anyway. Alex missed touching her. She missed feeling Maggie.

After a small amount of staring, they both stepped out of the bar, stopping before saying goodbye. 

"Thank you," Alex spoke.

"For what?"

"For the night. It was fun."

"I'm glad you think so."

Neither of them moved. They were standing very close to each other and Alex felt the urge to kiss Maggie. She knew she shouldn't. Maggie was not into her. At all. But the more they gazed into each other's eyes, the more Alex wanted to close the distance between them. How could someone's eyes sparkle like that?

"So I should probably-" Maggie was interrupted.

Alex connected their lips, forgetting the world around them. Maggie's lips were as soft as they looked. The kiss was warm and intense, making Alex feel a jolt of electricity go through her. It wasn't like any of the kisses she'd had before. She felt Maggie deepen the kiss and then to her surprise, pull back. _Oh no._

"Alex," Maggie gasped. 

Her voice was deeper. Her eyes were darker.

“I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to,” Alex stuttered.

“No Alex, it’s okay.” Maggie said trying to sound reassuring. 

“I.. I need to go. Sorry. Again.”

Alex started walking away as fast as she could leaving Maggie behind. What had she done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated! I'm also sanveers on tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bump into each other after the kiss™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things happen. Not necessarily good things.

Alex had kissed Maggie. And it had felt better than she could’ve ever dreamed. But Maggie had pulled back. Maggie didn’t like her, and now she had a big mess to sort out. Their paths were bound to cross again and Alex had no idea how to deal with that. She would have to apologise and tell her she was caught up in the moment or something. That she hadn’t meant to kiss her. 

Even though that was a lie. She _had_ meant to kiss her.

Why had Maggie deepened the kiss only to pull back? Alex didn’t know what to think and despite her attempts at not to, her thoughts seemed to go back to the kiss. It had felt so right.

Maggie had also kissed her, although on the cheek. Maggie had pretended to be her girlfriend. That was what still gave Alex hope. But it was stupid, Maggie had just been friendly, she didn’t actually want to be with Alex. 

Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door. Alex started panicking. What if it was Maggie? She couldn’t take that right now. She got up from her sofa and slowly walked over to the door. She looked into the peephole and sighed with relief.

It was Kara. 

Alex opened the door. Kara looked at Alex for a moment before saying anything.

“Alex? Are you okay?” Kara queried with a worried tone. “Have you been crying?”

“No,” Alex answered. There was a small pause. “Maybe a little.” 

Kara entered the room, still looking worried. 

“What happened?” Kara asked.

“Nothing important okay? Don’t worry.”

“Alex…”

Alex sighed but did not yet give an answer. Kara had so many things to worry about. Her and Maggie should not be one of them. 

“You can talk to me,” Kara continued.

“It’s fine.” Alex started. 

Kara opened her mouth clearly to object again but she was interrupted by Alex’s phone making a noise. Alex sighed and hesitantly looked at her phone.

 **Maggie:** we should talk 

Alex took a deep breath and looked away. She didn’t know how to deal with Maggie, their situation. Kara surveyed her with curiosity.

 **Maggie:** please alex

Alex read the text, took a moment, and put her phone away. Then she turned to Kara.

“I appreciate this Kara, I do, but I’m okay,” Alex said not sounding very convincing.

“Is it about Maggie?” Kara asked, remaining persistent.

Alex didn’t answer. She didn’t know how to lie to Kara about this. 

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Kara continued. "What happened Alex? You know I’m here for you, always.”

Alex tried her hardest to not start crying again. She was devastated. Maggie didn’t like her. 

“I kissed her,” Alex stuttered. “She doesn’t like me back.”

“Oh Alex, I’m so sorry,” Kara replied grabbing her for a hug.

Kara felt comforting but it didn’t take away the pain left by Maggie. Alex didn’t think anything could. 

“What did she say?” Kara queried gently. 

“She pulled back when I kissed her.”

“She never told you she didn’t like you?”

Alex looked at Kara slightly puzzled. What was she getting at? Maggie pulling back was more than sufficient evidence for Alex to conclude that she didn’t like her.

“What _did_ she say?” Kara questioned.

“She wants to talk about what happened.”

“That could mean _anything_. Alex I’ve seen the way she looks at you.”

Alex sighed again. How could Kara still believe Maggie was into her. After everything.

“I appreciate what you’re doing Kara, but I’d like to forget about it. She likes someone else anyway,” Alex said frustrated.

“Are you sure?” 

***

They had kissed. _Holy shit, they had kissed._ Maggie’s fingers ghosted her lips for a second before she remembered the things that had followed the kiss. Alex thought she’d pulled away because she wasn’t into Alex. Maggie desperately wanted to correct her but she wasn’t answering Maggie’s texts. 

Alex, the woman she thought was in love with Supergirl, liked her. Maggie was sure of it now and every time she thought about kissing Alex, she got butterflies in her stomach, making her feel like a teenager. But first, she would have to find Alex and tell her why she really pulled back. 

Maggie considered sending another message. She even wrote the words _’I really enjoyed it. Just wanted you to know’_ on her phone before deleting them. She didn’t want to scare Alex, not now. 

She knew Alex wasn’t going to respond in a while so she tried getting some work done to distract her. It did help for a few hours, she got a fair amount done but her thoughts were slowly shifting elsewhere. The minute she heard her phone ring, she dropped everything else and grabbed it. 

It wasn’t Alex. Maggie let out a disappointed groan before answering to the text.

 **Jones:** hey sawyer, kinda got in trouble with my girlfriend and need time fixing it. could u cover my shift tonight? i promise ill pay u.

Maggie looked at the text and rolled her eyes. 

**Jones:** theres a crime scene i was supposed to check out.

 **Jones:** another alien

 **Sawyer:** fine. i’m done covering you after this though. text me the address.

Maggie was a bit exasperated, but she had nothing else to do. She couldn’t just go to Alex’s apartment could she? That would have been rude.

 **Jones:** thank u!!! and will do

***

Alex thought about answering Maggie’s texts. She really did, but then decided against it. She wasn’t ready, ready to face rejection. 

Kara had left abruptly because of some incident that required her presence and she had been left alone. She didn’t have to think of things to do for too long because J’onn called her a little while after.

 _’There’s something I want you to check out agent Danvers.’_

_’On it,’_ Alex replied. 

\------------

Maggie arrived at the crime scene on time. It was the victim’s apartment. The walls were stained with blood and the whole place seemed like it had been turned over. There had been a fight. She searched the area for clues of the perpetrator. 

Even though Maggie was concentrating on the evidence deeply, she found herself freezing at the sound of a familiar voice. 

“Danvers,” Maggie called. 

Alex looked at her terrified. She clearly hadn't expected to run into Maggie that night. She took her gaze away from Maggie as to search for an escape. There was none. 

“We should talk,” Maggie continued.

Alex closed her eyes for a second and seemed to accept her defeat. They were alone in the room.

“Right, do you have any idea of who the perp could be?” 

Maggie sighed. So Alex was avoiding the subject. Maggie just wanted to tell her she felt the same. 

“No. I mean about the kiss.” 

Alex wouldn't look Maggie in the eyes. She sighed before answering Maggie, realising that talking about it was inevitable.

“I’m sorry,” Alex uttered.

“What for?” Maggie asked as she took a step closer. 

“For kissing you. I shouldn’t have done that. I... I was caught up in the moment and and I didn’t meant to.” 

_’Shouldn’t have done that'_. Alex regretted it. _’caught up in the moment’_. Alex wouldn’t have done it if it hadn't been for the situation. _’didn’t meant to’_. Alex hadn’t meant it.

Alex hadn’t meant to kiss her. 

“Oh,” Maggie said flatly. 

She was at a loss of words. Alex _hadn’t_ meant it. Why did she run away when Maggie pulled back? Maggie wanted to know but couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

“And I know you’re into Supergirl. It was wrong of me to-”

Into Supergirl? Where did that come from? Why did Alex think she was into Supergirl?

“I’m into who now?” Maggie interrupted perplexed.

“Supergirl?” Alex responded, now sounding more unsure. 

“Why would you think I liked Supergirl?”

“You talked about her a lot. I thought you were jealous.”

Alex thought Maggie was into Supergirl. Maggie had thought she was being obvious about liking Alex but Alex hadn’t received the message. 

“I _was_ jealous.”

Alex looked at her slightly disappointed.

“Of her. She’s the one who gets to spend time with _you_ everyday. She’s the one who gets to be close to _you._ ”

Letting this information out in the open was a bad idea and Maggie knew it but she couldn’t help it. She had truly believed Alex had wanted to kiss her that night. That it hadn’t been just a random thing to happen. That maybe, the attraction wasn’t one-sided. But her doubts had been right all along. 

"I thought... I thought you two had something going on," Maggie muttered.

“You thought… _I_ liked Supergirl?” Alex questioned quietly. 

“Yeah, I mean why else would you be so worried about each other?” 

Alex didn’t say anything. Maggie really wished she would, because the silence was becoming unbearable. Instead Alex looked at her like a lost puppy.

“If it wasn’t clear, I have feelings for you,” Maggie said as emotionlessly as possible.

She didn't quite succeed and was sure Alex noticed her quivering lip.

It was Maggie’s turn to walk away from the scene first, leaving Alex standing on her own. 

***

 _No. No. No_ This was not how it was supposed to go. Alex was supposed to apologise and Maggie was supposed to accept it. Maggie wasn’t supposed to tell Alex she liked her. Alex had fucked up. She hadn’t thought Maggie was into her. Now she was losing the woman she thought didn’t have feelings for her. 

She heard someone reaching the door of the apartment on the other side. She attempted to focus as the door threw open.

It was J’onn. 

“Agent Danvers, are you alright? You look a bit shaken,” he queried. 

“Yeah. Yes sir,” Alex answered quickly raising her voice to sound more confident. “ I was just… busy, with the evidence.”

J’onn look at her obviously not convinced. However, he didn’t say anything. 

"Where did detective Sawyer go?" he asked.

"I... She had some other place to be at."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things get better in the next chapter. Please comment and leave kudos! Also, I'm done with my finals now, so expect a new chapter in a couple of days. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil anything but this story has a happy ending.

Pain. That was what Maggie felt. Pain because Alex didn’t like her.

She was now sitting on her couch, a beer bottle in her hand. She wasn’t crying anymore, she felt numb. She hadn’t felt this strongly for someone in a long time and now she had to let go. Let go of something that could’ve been the thing to keep her afloat.

She had shut down her phone many hours before but decided it was best to open it again, if work stuff came up.

No one from her work had contacted her. Instead more pain was induced as she saw who had.

_Three missed calls from Danvers_

She looked away in an attempt to not start crying. _You are stronger than this Sawyer._ She couldn’t get so worked up over some girl. 

But Alex wasn’t some girl. She was Alex. The Alex that Maggie loved making flustered. The Alex that was a lot better at pool than she was. The Alex that was a badass government agent. The Alex that was her neighbour. The Alex that broke her heart. She was someone Maggie cared for. 

Her phone rang again. It was Alex, calling for the fourth time. Maggie ignored it. 

She didn’t want to talk to Alex. She didn’t want more apologies or Alex telling her she still wanted to be friends. She wanted to kiss Alex, feel her lips on hers. She wanted to forget about the world they lived in for just a second. 

Maggie hated herself for not being able to stop the thought of waking up next to Alex. The thought of feeling bare skin against herself. Her peppering kisses all over Alex’s body. Her jaw, the crook of neck, the place right next to her shoulder blades, her arm, her sides, her hips. She didn’t want to admit how many times she had thought about the situation. It was especially painful after the rejection.

None of that was ever going to be real. She needed to stop fantasising and focus on getting over Alex. 

***

Alex felt herself panic. Maggie wasn’t answering her calls and she was never going to be able to voice her feelings. She was still hopeful though. She had practised the things she was going to say to Maggie once they met again multiple times. She hoped all this would end up in them kissing again. She didn’t want to lose Maggie. 

Alex was trying to keep herself from being distracted by the thought of Maggie but it was hard. She thought about texting Kara, asking for help, but every time she typed the words, it seemed wrong. 

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to talk about it. 

**Alex:** you were right

 **Kara:** about?

 **Alex:** about maggie liking me

Kara didn’t answer for a short while. 

**Kara:** what happened?

 **Alex:** she told me she likes me

It had gone awfully. That’s what Alex wanted to say but she didn’t want to concern Kara. Although Kara was going to ask anyway. Was there any point in making the waiting longer?

 **Kara:** that’s great!!!!

 **Kara:** are you going on a date or something?

 **Alex:** she thinks i dont like her

 **Kara:** oh no alex

Yeah. Oh no. Maggie was out there thinking she could never have Alex. Even though what Alex most wanted in the world was to be hers. 

**Kara:** want me to come over?

 **Alex:** no. im going to fix this

Alex hoped she could.

\------------

Maggie lay in bed without moving. She had finally got some sleep before being awakened by her alarm. Whether she liked it or not, she had to get up for work. 

She finally got up and traipsed into her kitchen. She needed coffee, possibly something stronger. She couldn’t feel much which was probably a good thing. She sighed as she sat down. Keeping Alex from her mind was getting easier. Maybe it was going to be alright. 

Or not. 

She looked in the opposite building, meeting Alex’s eyes. They both froze for a second. Maggie panicked as the emotions came creeping up. 

Alex looked slightly desperate as she pulled her phone out. Maggie drew her gaze away and tried focusing on her mug. She felt broken.

Maggie decided to get up and go to work early. She did this without looking at Alex. She got dressed and headed to her car. She felt her phone buzz multiple times but she didn’t look. She didn’t need to bring her problems to her workplace. It wouldn’t be fair to her colleagues. 

She sat at her desk not doing anything. 

“Rough night?” detective Jones asked smiling. 

“Ugh, yeah I guess,” Maggie answered quietly. “I’m just gonna get some paperwork done.”

She reached for the pile in front of her. 

“So uh, how did that thing go with your girlfriend?” Maggie queried. 

“Oh yeah, thanks for having my back man. We got engaged.”

“Oh. Congrats.”

 _Good to know someone’s love life is going well._ Maggie tried to sound genuine but probably didn’t come off very well. How could she when she had just lost Alex. 

His smile somehow made Maggie feel more depressed. Maggie tried to respond with a smile of her own but failed miserably. 

“I’ll buy you lunch later. You know, cause I owe you,” detective Jones said.

“You’ll also have to do my paperwork for a week starting Monday.”

“Fine. But only because I’m now engaged to prettiest girl in National City.”

Maggie managed to smile at the comment. Jones was truly happy, unlike her. 

“Debatable,” Maggie muttered.

“Have someone else in mind?” 

“Yeah, unfortunately.” 

Jones’s eyes lit up and he flashed a cheeky smile. 

“Ooh, girl trouble.”

“Shut up. I’ll see you for lunch.”

He walked away leaving Maggie alone. 

***

Alex couldn’t concentrate. She wanted to talk to Maggie. She knew Maggie was probably avoiding her to prevent feeling the hurt Alex had caused, but she wanted to tell her she wanted her too. 

“Agent Danvers,” J’onn called.

“Uh. Yes.”

“Why are you here?” he began. “You deserve the day off and we don’t even have anyone to interrogate or capture.” 

“I know. I just need to finish something in the lab.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Alex simply nodded before heading to the lab. She didn’t want to go home. Too much time to think. 

She sat down in her chair, contemplating on which alien blood samples to analyse first. However, it didn’t take her long to pull out her phone again.

 **Danvers:** please talk to me maggie 

It sounded desperate, sure, but she really did need to speak to Maggie. She needed to tell her so many different things.

 **Danvers:** this is important 

It was important. But maybe Maggie thought she was only going to apologise and talk about still being friends. Even though friends was the last thing Alex wanted to be. 

**Danvers:** i have feelings for you too

Maggie continued to ignore Alex’s messages. Although Alex wasn’t sure she’d even seen them. Hopefully yes, she wanted Maggie to know.

***

“Who keeps on texting you Sawyer?” Jones asked. 

“No one.” 

“Come on. Tell me. Is it an ex?”

It was none of his business really. And Maggie didn’t feel like sharing. She was just there to enjoy lunch with her annoying colleague after doing hours of paperwork. 

“No. Stop asking,” Maggie answered slightly irritated. 

“Fine.”

There was a short silence between them. Maggie concentrated on eating as she felt her phone buzz again. 

“You never tell me anything. You know a lot about me, I should know _something_ about you” he voiced.

“I disagree. We work together, you’re not my therapist,” Maggie quipped. 

“You have a therapist?”

Maggie rolled her eyes before continuing eating. 

“So when’s the wedding?” Maggie asked in an attempt to change the subject. 

“Next June hopefully.” Jones replied. “You’re invited as long as I’m invited to yours.”

Maggie rolled her eyes again. She wasn’t exactly marriage material. 

“Unless you’re already married?” he said a little louder. 

“What?” Maggie coughed.

“I swear you never tell me anything. You could just as well be married.” There was a small pause. “Is it Darla?” 

“What? No. I’m not married Jones!” 

He was getting a little ridiculous. Maggie was never getting married. And it felt like she wasn’t going to find love either. 

“You sure?” he asked still looking suspicious.

“Yes. We broke up a long time ago.”

Jones seemed to have let go and there was another moment of silence. Until he asked yet another question. 

“How many girlfriends have you had after Darla?” 

Maggie sighed loudly and looked at him in the eyes. She didn’t need him prying into her personal life right now. Her phone buzzed.

“You should get that. It could be important,” her uttered. 

Maybe she would finally have to cave in. To accept Alex’s message and try to move on. 

She looked at her phone screen and felt her jaw drop. 

_i have feelings for you too_

Her heart was suddenly going a lot faster, she was forgetting how to breathe. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. Because Alex wasn’t into her. Right?

“Sawyer,” Jones called. "Sawyer." 

“What?” Maggie asked still in shock. 

“You okay there?” 

“Um, yeah. I need to go,” Maggie responded. “Thanks for buying me lunch.”

Maggie got up from her seat and hurried out of the coffee shop. She still had half an hour of lunch left. She didn’t know where Alex was. She didn’t have time.

 **Maggie:** I have 30 minutes

Alex’s response was almost instantaneous. 

**Danvers:** meet me at my place

Maggie got in her car quickly. Was she really doing this? She was. This was real. 

Luckily she wasn’t far from Alex’s place. She felt herself slow down as she approached Alex’s door. She was nervous, her pulse once again being through the roof. 

She knocked on her door, first quietly and then with more strength. 

No one opened the door. Maggie knocked twice more before realising she wasn’t home. Had Alex really just told her to come to her house without being there herself. Did she take this as a joke? She wasn’t that cruel was she?

Maggie prepared to leave with tears prickling in her eyes before she heard someone call her name. 

“Where are you going?” Alex queried quietly. 

“I… I thought you weren’t home and so I was leaving,” Maggie struggled. 

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t think you’d get here this fast.”

Both women stood frozen as they each searched for clues on the other’s face. It took a while before Maggie spoke. 

“Why did you send me that message?”

Alex looked at her slightly confused. She stepped closer making Maggie shiver.

“Because I needed you to know that-” 

“You just told me that our kiss meant nothing to you,” Maggie interrupted.

Alex’s eyes widened. She looked apologetic as she stepped even closer. 

“I thought you weren’t into it. You pulled back. Of course it meant something to me,” she said.

Maggie stopped to look at her for a second. How was someone that beautiful even when they were sad? And was she telling the truth? Had she really meant it after all. Had it been Maggie who’d stopped from them happening by pulling away? 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For pulling back.” 

“No, don’t be. I got scared okay? I just, I liked you so much I didn’t want to fuck it up. And when I thought I did, I wanted to make you think it was a spur of the moment kind of thing so that I wouldn’t lose you. I would’ve rather been friends than strangers.”

A small comforting smile crept on Alex’s face to which Maggie responded. Alex liked her. Maggie knew they needed to talk more, but she was running out of time and there was just one thing she really wanted to do. 

She closed the distance between them, first cupping Alex’s face before kissing her. It felt too good to be true. Her kissing Alex. Alex’s soft lips against her own. 

It felt desperate, like they were kissing for the last time. Maggie just wanted to feel Alex, all of her. She pushed Alex against her apartment door in an attempt to do so and soon her tongue was granted access making Alex moan. It felt perfect. 

Maggie's hands were now on Alex's hips and Alex's hands were cupping her face, her thumb gently grazing her cheek. It didn't feel like she could get enough of Alex. 

They did eventually have to stop. Alex's eyes were still closed and there was a smile on her face. She was the first to talk.

"Why did you pull back that night?" she quietly questioned.

"I just needed to know if you really wanted it. If you really wanted me, Alex. I was going to ask you. I wanted to make sure it wasn't just a spur of a moment thing."

"It wasn't. I want you to know that. I want you Maggie."

Maggie smiled brightly flashing her dimples. Alex Danvers wanted her.

"You know you still owe me one Danvers," Maggie smirked.

"I do?"

"Yeah, and I was thinking that maybe you could pay back by taking me out on a date."

Alex chuckled at the proposition. 

"I'd love to do that."

Maggie looked at the time. She had to get back to work but leaving Alex was going to be hard. 

"Call me," Maggie uttered.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! This is the second last chapter actually so prepare for the final one. It's gonna be fluffy. Please comment or leave kudos. I'm also sanveers on tumblr.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 800 kudos!

It was Alex’s day off. It was also the day Maggie and Alex were going on a date, a proper one. Every time Alex thought about it she couldn’t help but feel nervous. She really didn’t want to mess up.

She also had no idea of where she would take Maggie and she didn’t have much time. Maybe a bar? Or a restaurant? Or movies? Maybe it was best to ask Maggie what she wanted. 

Alex let out a frustrated sigh as she lay in bed, decided that she needed coffee and got up. 

It came as a surprise to witness Maggie’s dimpled smile directly across her apartment. Alex replied to the smile shyly before getting herself coffee. Maggie wasn’t wearing much again which definitely didn’t bother Alex. She liked the loose t-shirt, no pants look. Although it did make her think of things she’d rather not let Maggie know about. 

She sat down and gaze was drawn back to Maggie. She was still smiling at Alex but she soon looked away to do something on her phone.

Alex’s phone buzzed.

 **Maggie:** hello sunshine

Why was Maggie calling her sunshine? She looked at Maggie confused.

 **Maggie:** your shirt. it’s cute

Alex looked at her shirt and blushed. _Great outfit choice, Alex._

 **Maggie:** where are you taking me?

 **Danvers:** where would you like to go?

Alex hoped Maggie wouldn’t be too offended she hadn’t thought of a place for them to go to yet. 

**Maggie:** you mean you haven’t come up with anything yet?

Alex didn’t answer immediately. This was what she had been worried about. She looked at Maggie hesitantly and received a soft smile. 

**Maggie:** it’s okay. i have an idea. meet me in front of your apartment at 8?

Alex let out relieved sigh and smiled back at Maggie.

 **Danvers:** i’ll be there

 **Maggie:** ;)

Alex thought she might be able to catch another look of Maggie but when she raised her head, her kitchen was empty. Maggie must’ve gone to work. 

Alex was happy, happy she could spend time with Maggie, happy she could get to know her. After all the back and forth they had gone through, it was refreshing the stuff they told each other would be real this time. Alex wouldn’t have to think about if the flirting Maggie did was real or if she was imagining it. 

Alex finished her coffee and considered going to the gym. There was something calming about exercise. For Alex at least. She even proceeded to get her gym stuff together before hearing a knock on the door. 

She ambled to the door and found Kara on the other side, carrying snacks.

“Kara?” Alex said confused.

“I thought we could have movie night.” Kara replied holding up the food she brought.

“Oh. I, uh, could we do it tomorrow?” 

Kara gave Alex a perplexed look as she entered the apartment. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I’m not free tonight.” 

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed further.

“What are you doing tonight that’s so important?” 

“I’m going out.” 

Kara smiled reassuringly.

 

“I’m glad you’re getting out there. After, you know, Maggie,” she said.

Alex’s eyes widened and she didn’t respond immediately. Kara looked worried at Alex’s reaction. 

“Well, the date… Is with, um, Maggie,” Alex uttered. 

Kara now looked somewhere between confused and happy. 

“Alex, I’m so happy for you!” Kara finally said.

Alex responded to Kara’s joyous smile. She was glad Kara was accepting. 

“Soo, where are you going?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know? What about clothes, did she tell you if it was casual or fancy? ” 

Alex thought for a second. She hadn’t. She had no idea where Maggie was taking her. 

“No,” Alex uttered.

***

Maggie was taking Alex on a date. She hadn’t told her where, wanting to keep it a surprise. It wasn't anything special, just the bar she had grown fond of. She hoped Alex would like it. 

She couldn't believe Alex still blushed at her comments. She didn't mind it though, it was adorable. Maybe she'd have more chances to make her blush this evening. Though right now she was stuck at work, completing paperwork she had to do. She didn't notice detective Jones sliding next to her.

"What's up with the smile Sawyer?" he questioned.

"What?" 

"The smile," he repeated. 

"Why do people usually smile Jones?" Maggie quipped. 

"Because they're happy. What are you happy about?" 

"That, is none of your business." 

"Aw, c'mon Sawyer. I haven't seen you smile in so long. Does it have something to do with you leaving lunch so abruptly?" 

Maggie didn't answer. Instead she smirked and turned back to her work. 

"Is it a _girl_?" Jones asked almost whispering. 

"Mmm." was all he got as a response. 

He sighed but sat in his own desk that was right next to Maggie's. He opened his mouth to continue but Maggie gave him a warning look and he closed his mouth again. 

They worked silently for a while, Maggie hurrying so she could make her date on time. 

"You hear about the Wilson case?" Jones queried.

"No, what happened?" 

"Triple homicide. Not gonna go into details but that shit was gnarly." 

Maggie was about to answer when her phone rang. It was Alex. She smiled and picked up.

_"Hi Danvers, what's up?"_

_"Just wanted to ask you if it was a casual thing or do I need a dress?"_ Alex asked.

_"Nothing fancy so dress how you like."_

They said bye to each other and Maggie was left smiling again. She couldn't wait. 

"Who's Danvers?" Jones pried. "Is she your new mystery girl? Are you going on a date?" 

"Will you stop?" 

"No." 

"Will you stop if I let you ask two questions?" 

He didn't answer but he looked as if he was considering it. 

"Yes," he said finally.

Maggie sighed and prepared for the inevitably idiotic questions. 

"Shoot," Maggie said tiredly.

"Are you going on a date?" 

"Yes." 

"Am I invited to your wedding?" 

Maggie laughed at him confused. Out of all the questions he could've asked, that was the question he chose to go with. 

"No." 

"What? Why not?" he asked putting on an overly dramatic sad face.

"I said two questions so let me work." 

Jones returned to his own work as well, looking quite content at the fact that he had got information on Maggie's private life. Maggie didn't really get why he needed to know anything but if two questions got him to be quiet, she was happy to reveal just a little bit. 

Time passed by quickly. She finished her paperwork and was ready to leave. Soon Maggie would finally be on a real date with Alex.

As she was leaving, she received a few smirks from Jones to which she replied by rolling her eyes. She went outside, got into her car and started driving. She felt her heart thumping louder as she got closer to her apartment. 

\------------

Maggie approached Alex slowly. She was nervously standing in front of her, smiling slightly. The leather jacket she was wearing looked great in Maggie's opinion. 

"You look great," Maggie said.

"So do you." 

Maggie smiled at her. They stood there for a minute, looking at each other, not moving. This was until Alex cleared her throat and they realised what they were doing. 

"So, where are we going?" Alex asked.

"A bar. One of my favourites actually." 

"Are we walking there?" 

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" 

Alex shook her head and they started walking. The bar was close by so not a lot of walking had to be done. Alex seemed to move closer to her with every step and soon she could feel her by her side. 

"I'm really happy we're doing this," Alex spoke.

"Me too," Maggie replied smiling. 

***

After so many misunderstandings, this felt refreshing. Alex had been stupidly smiling for the past few minutes and hoped Maggie hadn’t noticed. 

“How was work?” Alex asked.

“Lots of paperwork.” 

So Maggie’s day hadn’t been too exciting. Maybe Alex could change that. 

The bar Maggie was taking Alex to was small but not too crowded. The dim lighting made the atmosphere more quiet, it was clearly not a place for extravagant parties. 

They stepped inside, found seats and got two beers. The soft music playing seemed to calm Alex's nerves a little. 

“So do you bring girls here often?” Alex queried. 

“No, just you.” 

Alex smiled but she was tempted to ask if Maggie was lying. Surely she had brought other people here before.

“How was your day?” Maggie asked as she drank some of her drink.

“Kara came over for a movie night but I told her I was busy.”

“Busy doing what?” Maggie smirked.

“You know what," Alex replied smiling. 

"Blushing when I tell you, you look pretty?"

Alex blushed again. So Maggie wouldn't stop even after she had the girl. Or did she think she didn't have Alex yet?

"I only blush because the person who does it is also very pretty," Alex said.

Maggie chuckled at Alex's answer. Alex could fight back.

"So any new alien cases?" Maggie queried changing the subject.

"It's been reasonably quiet lately actually." 

"Is that a good thing?"

"No, I hate having nothing to do." 

***

Maggie smiled. Of course she did. Alex Danvers was an action kind of girl. 

"How do you cope with that? Having nothing to do." Maggie asked.

"I go on dates with cute girls and have movie nights with my sister," Alex responded. "Although the movies are usually decided by Kara which means I have to sit through at least two romantic comedies." 

Maggie chuckled again. Then she gazed at Alex for a minute. This was real right? She was actually there, on a date with Alex, listening to her talk about stuff. 

"You know Kara kind of looks like Supergirl," Maggie remarked.

Alex choked on her drink. 

"You think so?" 

"Yeah, don't you?" 

"I mean I guess. Maybe there's a little resemblance," Alex uttered. 

Maggie smiled at her. She was curious but decided to leave this conversation for another time. 

\------------

A few hours had flown by as they'd delved into conversation. Alex had learned that Maggie's favourite movie was Die Hard and when she had learned Alex hadn't seen it, she had insisted they _have_ to see it together. Maggie had learned that Alex hadn't been out for long and that it had been tough at first. It was strange how fast they felt connected. Maggie didn't mind talking about work but it was nice to get to know her more. 

They were standing outside Maggie's apartment now, looking at each other, not quite knowing what to say. Maggie's eyes were sparkling again and Alex couldn't help but smile. 

"Would you want to watch Die Hard now?" Alex asked.

Maggie look at her surprised. 

"Yeah, why not?" 

Alex smiled at her as they entered Maggie's apartment.

It was about the same size as Alex's but with a more open floor plan. She owned a considerable amount of bonsai trees which Alex found strange but also slightly adorable. 

"You can sit down if you want. Do you want something to drink?" Maggie asked.

"No thanks," Alex replied sitting down on Maggie's couch. 

Her kitchen looked all too familiar to Alex, having seen it multiple times through her window. This time Maggie wasn't dressed in clothes that revealed just enough to make Alex blush. 

Maggie found her copy of Die Hard and put it on before settling beside Alex. She found herself not being able to concentrate very well. Alex was infuriatingly close and somehow more interesting than John McClane. 

"I can see why you like this," Alex spoke before glancing at Maggie.

"You can?" 

"Mmm." 

Maggie tried her best to follow the film but who was she kidding, she'd already seen it more than ten times and Alex Danvers was sitting next to her. This was the woman she'd dreamt of going on a date with for so long and now that they were finally doing it, she couldn't help but only be focused on her. She attempted to gaze at Alex discreetly but Alex noticed as soon as she started. 

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've seen this movie so many times and I have better things to look at," Maggie said. 

For a second she thought Alex might answer but she turned out to be wrong. Instead, Alex's eyes darkened and her eyes moved to Maggie's lips. The sounds her TV made were no longer comprehensible and the only thing she could hear was Alex's breathing quickening. 

After what felt like an eternity, Alex leaned in for a kiss. It felt as good as it had the last time they had kissed. Except this time there was no hurry. Her lips were soft and sweet, but it wasn't intense. It was calm and restricted, like Alex was waiting for Maggie to make it into something more. Waiting to know if Maggie even wanted something more. 

She did. And she proved this by deepening the kiss. Alex felt Maggie's hand land on her thigh and struggled not to gasp. She felt intoxicated, if that even was the right word. 

Soon the hand that had been on her thigh moved to her hip as Maggie stopped kissing her. They stared at each other intently for a few seconds before Maggie straddled Alex surprising her. 

"Is this okay?" Maggie asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah," Alex whispered.

Maggie's lips dropped to Alex's neck, slowly sucking and eliciting moans from her. It felt too good to be true, to have Alex right there. 

But she did. And Alex had her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! I know it isn't perfect but I hope at least some of you enjoyed it. I also started a new fic if anyone wants to check it out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11095005/chapters/24753762


End file.
